


Tea Party. PRINCESSES ONLY.

by Kaleran



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosette knows best, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Tea Party, cross dressing, it's pretty ambiguous, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette has a tea party. No boys allowed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party. PRINCESSES ONLY.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt "Modern AU, Valvert playing dress-up with a young Cosette, cross-dressing is optional."  
> Javert didn't want to be put in a dress, but Valjean would do anything for Cosette :P  
> There is a definite chance I might do some writing later because ideas suddenly decided to come to me at the last minute. As in while I was scanning it.


End file.
